


Kissing Strangers

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Tsukishima Kei, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soldier Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: It's been 3 months since he got that letter. A letter that told him his love would never come back.___________________________Based on the line/prompt: "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you."





	Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is angsty, I just know it's sad... do tell me if it is angsty and I'll add the tag. 
> 
> But it does have a Happy ending. :)

It's been 3 months since he got that letter. A letter that told him his love would never come back. 

Tsukishima never cried in front of anyone, except his love. But when a uniformed soldier was at his door with a letter for him and a downcast look on his face, he cried. The words in the letter seared into his memory. Words he never wanted to see and yet he did.  
****  
Missing In Action: Presumed dead.  


  
Tsukishima didn't take it well. He holed himself up in their his room for the first month. It took a long time before his friends convinced him that he needed to go out and find something to distract him. 

Clubs were what he turned to. They had alcohol, it was fast and it helped him forget, even if it was just for the night. The music was loud, loud enough that he couldn't hear his own thoughts. 

For the first couple of weeks he'd just drink, slowly he started to drink and dance, pushing away the people who hoped they could get something from him. But he'd never let them. Until one night there was a man who wanted to dance with him that had the same jawline as his lost love. He danced with him and let the man kiss him, but he stopped him before he could do anything else. And ever since then he'd kiss anyone that had something, anything, that reminded Tsukishima of _ him. _

He'd cry in bed when he'd get back home. Hating himself for doing so. He'd brush his teeth twice, sometimes three times, and wipe his mouth until his lips were red and raw. 

This night, the anniversary of the day he first went on a date with his love, he didn't leave <strike>their</strike> his room. 

He laid in bed, curled up with his late loves old high school volleyball t-shirt clutched to his chest. Letting his tears flow down his face and soak his pillow. 

His friends tried to call him. Make sure he was ok. But he didn't answer. 

He let his mind run, run to places he had tried so hard to avoid but was now too tired to care. He missed him. He missed his cocky smile, his obnoxious laugh, his crazy hair and he missed hearing his voice. He missed all of him, having him there with him in his arms or just somewhere near where he could easily go to.

But he's gone. 

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you.” He sobbed to his empty room. 

He dreams every night that Kuroo would walk through the door and hold him again, whisper everlasting promises and kiss him as much as he could. But that's all they were, dreams.

He cried himself to sleep.

A shift in the bed stirred Tsukishima awake. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head to see what woke him. 

Tsukishima gasped and sat up, pushing himself flat against the headboard of the bed before tears fell and he reached out a tentative hand.

“T-Tetsurou?” Tsukishima’s hand was millimetres from his loves face before he retracted it, not wanting to touch his face in fear that if he did, he'd wake up and be left alone again. But his hand was caught and brought up to fully cradle Kuroo's cheek.

“Yeah, it's me, Kei.” Kuroo laughed softly as tears developed in his eyes. "I'm here. I'm home." 

Tsukishima couldn't help himself, he lunged at Kuroo and wrapped himself around him, kissing him as his tears flowed freely. 

Kuroo adjusted him so he could hold him properly, as much as he could, with a wince. A wince that Tsukishima didn't miss and he quickly pulled away, mind sobering up. 

“Tetsu, you– you're hurt! What happened?” Tsukishima exclaimed as he finally took in the full sight before him. Kuroo Tetsurou had his left arm in a splint and arm sling.

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima back in, wanting to have him close – Tsukishima let him – and kissed his cheek before sighing and explaining what happened. 

Kuroo was on the field, amongst others when a land mine exploded. He was knocked out and fell into a ditch. By the time he came to, his troops and the opposition were gone and his arm was broken. So he decided to find his way home but it took him a long time. He was far from a town and it took him 4 days before he could find help. A kind family helped nurse him back to health and helped him with his arm. He stayed with them for a month, that's how long it took for him to get well enough to travel on his own. He didn't have a lot of money so had to find other ways to get back, which he did through hitch hiking and, when he was out of luck, walking. He'd find some place to stay during the nights but he finally made it back. He called Bokuto with some change he had found and he brought him to his house to clean up and borrow a change of clothes before bringing Kuroo home.

“Akaashi slapped me before hugging me. I don't blame him, he was mad at me for what I put you through.” Kuroo chuckled rubbing his forehead against Tsukishima’s. 

“It wasn't your fault, but… Why didn't you contact me?” Tsukishima’s voice broke, not sure whether he was mad or going to cry again

“I wanted to surprise you. But I also didn't want to get your hopes up in case something happened to me. There were times when I almost didn't make it. But there were kind people that helped me at the last minute.” 

“I'm glad they did. They helped bring you back to me.” 

They kissed, it was passionate yet gentle. Trying to memorise each other as if it was their first and last time. 

Kuroo changed into pyjamas, with the help of Tsukishima and they laid in bed together, Kuroo with his back on the bed and with Tsukishima’s head on his chest. Kuroo’s right arm on Tsukishima’s back holding him close and never wanting to part. 

They were together again and he wasn’t going to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)
> 
> Kind of also based this off of the scene in Big fish. Or at least I had the quote prompt in my idea/wips and when I was rewatching Big fish for the nth time I decided to base it off of that one scene in the movie.


End file.
